


Appologies

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Ice and Chitin [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Moresomes, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of set up first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: A gift appologizing to Cheppu for a long absence sends the Meta Cooler Corps into a lusty mood.
Relationships: Cooler (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Meta Cooler/Original Character(s)
Series: Ice and Chitin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341919
Kudos: 16





	Appologies

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to writ Cheppu and her relationship with the Meta Coolers a bit more for a while, so here we go.

Cooler had been gone for two months, on some excursion that required his own personal involvement. Something delicate she figured. He would occasionally enter his personal mechanical body, which he had left behind to deal with in palace affairs and see to guests, but it was rare and rarely lasted more than a day or two.

Cheppu missed him, and tho motherhood was everything she had hoped for, being without him left a sour little taste in her mouth that not even her little Sleet could fully hide.

Little Sleet drank from his bottle, his toes flexing as he sat in her lap. Cheppu had fully devoted herself to motherhood until he was old enough to not need to be fed like this, which would take a few years. That meant no more heavy involvement in the matters of Cooler’s Armored Squadron. She didn't care though.

A Meta Cooler sat across from her seat in the chair, watching her with heavy affection. There were always three at her side and one always watching over Sleet, and though Cooler’s flesh and bones were absent, his love was still felt.

“Beautiful.” he sighed wistfully. “The both of you. Just beautiful.”

Cheppu pulled the bottle away and Sleet did not reach for it, indicating he was finished. Instead he flopped over to lay in her arms and grabbed at her chest, pressing his face into the romper that made her look like them. He looked up at her from the corner of his red eyes and his black lips curled in a happy yet sly grin that was unique to Cooler’s family.

“I think he is a little more handsome than beautiful.” Cheppu mused.

“He is that and more.” the Meta Cooler said proudly, standing up and holding his arms out to her. “Here. let me.”

She handed Sleet over to him, the baby grabbing for her with a whine and babbles of protest. He was clingy and demanded her affection. He had a strong personality for a Frost Demon no more than a year old. That too ran in the family.

He settled after a moment, little mouth dribbling on the Meta Cooler’s metal chest as he tried to suck on wires like they were a toy.

The Meta Cooler laughed, a strange sound that almost echoed. “Look at him. Silly boy. Your father is not for eating.”

Sleet soon grew fussy. He was not fond of the Meta Cooler Corps. Cheppu could not blame him. It took her awhile to adjust to their hard metal bodies that were stiff, yet flexible. Still he would grow used to them, and she hoped treat them with the same affection he did his father.

He was returned to her, and Cheppu went about her day, going to the beaches that surrounded the new palace Cooler had declared the center of his steadily growing empire.

“My Lady-”

“Cheppu, Salza.” Cheppu corrected as she watched Sleet roll around in the sand, enjoying how warm it was.

“Lady Cheppu.” He corrected, smirking at her a moment as she rolled her eyes, “I was sent back ahead of Lord Cooler to present you with his gift for you. An appology for how long this took.”

Cheppu patted the sand next to her, and Salza joined her in a casual fashion after glancing round a moment. He held the box out to her, and humorously watched Sleet as he finally flopped on his belly in the warm sand, looking at the two of them with a happy grin.

“He’s just like the rest of them. Loves sunbathing.” He mused.

“It is nice. Even I like it.” Cheppu pointed out, “Did Frieza behave like that?”

“I was not even alive then.” Salza laughed.

That was right. Frieza and Cooler both were older than they looked. Frieza had not yet hit his 100s, and Cooler was into them a bit, and still considered young despite that.

Salza scooped up some sand and let it fall from between his gloved fingers. “If Ginyu was still around he would be able to tell you. Probably even gush about it. He was older than he looked. That body you saw him in… The purple one with horns. That was maybe his fourth? He liked to jump to a new body when he got too old to keep serving the force.” he paused a moment, “Or if the body was stronger.”

“I can always ask Cooler, he would know.” Cheppu mused, pulling the ribbon off the box and lifting the lid off. Inside was fabric, white and silky looking. She lifted it out of the box. “Ah, a dress.”

“Low in the front and the back.” Salza quoted, shaking his head with a chuckle, “He requested that you wear it when he returns.”

Cheppu sighed. “I do miss fighting.”

“You miss something you thought of as nothing but paperwork?” Salza asked, laughing, “Still such a strange one you are.”

“I missed serving by his side. I miss him…”

“That's the two months talking. You would not pass up raising that little brat for anything in the universe, and you know it.” Salza stood up, dusting his armor off. “He will probably be by first in his mechanical body to prepare for the landing. You know him.”

Cheppu set the box aside, raising a critical brow at Salza. “Did you just call my son a brat?”

“He bit me. Hard. Almost lost a finger. I’m surprised he’s not broken one of your bones yet in a tantrum.” he touched his scouter and grimaced as it beeped then fizzled. He gave it a few slaps. “Two million... It went up by a hundred thousand already.”

“He’s his father’s son.” Cheppu shrugged.

“He is. Now, I best get things sorted. Should be a day. My lady-”

“Cheppu, Salza.”

“Cheppu.” He bowed and left, back up the sand dunes to the palace.

Cheppu looked at Sleet, smirkin at him. “Did you bite Salza?”

Sleet had rolled over again and was piling sand on his belly. He looked at his mother and smiled the same way his whole family did. He giggled at her.

“Oh you little... It's like you enjoy being a little monster.” She reached for him and he shrieked, though it was a sound of joy. He got onto his feet and ran away on all fours, giggling as he scurried away.

She caught him soon enough. Though powerful, Sleet didn't know how to use it for his benefit yet. She brought him back inside once they had calmed a little, as the sun was getting low, and once he was washed and in bed, she looked at her dress.

Salza was not lying when he said ‘low back and front’ The fabric was not shear at all, but it was clearly made with a woman who had breasts. It was low enough to just show her belly button, and the back stopped just above where sacrum started. To prevent a slip up, it had a few chains keeping it from exposing too much of her breasts.

It was like the dresses he always talked about putting her in. She tried it on with the undergarments she had gotten on earth, and though the bra did not work with it, the panties did.

She changed back into her usual rompers that made her look like she had a biosuit of her own, and went to dinner, then headed to bed. The next day she changed back into the dress, and as Salsa said, the mechanical body Cooler projected himself into from the Gete Star activated and was there to greet her some time in the late afternoon.

“I will be home soon. An hour or two.” Cooler said, embracing her, his hands splayed on her back in a not too subtle way. The body could still not feel anything beyond basic touch, but even Cheppu knew he was trying to feel up the muscles that stood out on her back.

“Thank you for the gift.” Cheppu said, kissing his chest. He smelled a little dusty. The body would need a soak at some point to clean that.

“It looks wonderful on you.” Cooler said, his voice a little lower than normal. He looked at her like he was starved, and she couldn't blame him. The thought of feeling his warm hands on her again was all she wanted.

“How is Sleet?” He asked, changing the subject.

“He apparently almost bit off Salza’s finger.” Cheppu said, shaking her head.

Cooler looked troubled by that, but chuckled regardless. “Children are rowdy things.” he said, shaking his head, “He understands no now. Try to tell him that's not okay. Alright?”

“Of course.”

She put Sleet to nap, and went to wait for Cooler in a room off the side of the entrance, three Meta Cooler guards with her, one on each side, and behind her. Ever since Cooler had left his mechanical body again, they had been eyeing her.

They were in some lonely hallway, near the room where she intended to wait, when the one to her left grabbed her arm.

She looked at him. “Yes?”

“You are too beautiful to ignore, you know.” he said, synthesized voice husky.

Cheppu gasped as the Meta Cooler behind her groped her breasts, fingers sliding under the fabric to touch the bare skin.

She smiled coyly after a moment. They did this sometimes. Suddenly lusting for her, wanting to touch her. And she let them, they were Cooler as much as Cooler was himself. They all, every one of them, loved her. For mechanical things, they were rowdy and lustful, but she supposed that was because they were all based on Cooler himself, and tho perhaps not ‘rowdy’ or ‘lustful’, he certainly was that way for her.

The one that had been flanking her left moved to grasp her jaw and kiss her, and the one on her right sank to his knees with a soft thunk, hands lifting one of her legs to drape it over his shoulder. 

“This is why I always wanted you in a dress.” He sighed, head vanishing under the fabric, fingers pushing her undergarments aside and his stiff metal lips catching her clit between them.

“Do you think we could make the original give us parts to please you?” the one groping her breasts asked.

“You please me enough.” Cheppu said through the kisses the other was leaving on her mouth, “But if it would please you, you may ask.”

All three were content with their places, and she knew why. Cooler had told her they were a hive mind. Every Meta Cooler shared every experience. The one kissing her might as well have been the one also sucking on her clitoris and making her knees weak.One clear across the galaxy was touching her breasts just as much as the one physically doing so.

It prevented jealousy among them, which she was thankful for. Having thousands of men love and worship the ground she walked on was overwhelming. Having that number of men squabble for her time would have driven her to insanity.

“I hear the original’s vessel has equipment for this.” The one at her breasts moved his tail to slip and toy with her entrance, teasing it as the other on her clit licked it with his smooth metal tongue.

“You are mistaken. When he is in that he is no different then you all are.” Cheppu gasped out, the lone leg supporting her weight starting to shake a little. Her belly coiled, and she felt herself drip wetly, “But if you want… i can ask him to put something in all of you to-”

“No need, my love. Whenever he enters that vessel we feel what he has felt, and taste what he has.” The tail entered her, stretching her pussy open and finally making her leg buckle. The one that had been kissing her held her up, and kissed her again.

“We just want to make you cum on our very own cocks.” 

It was whispered in her ear, and yet no breath hit her skin. Regardless she shuddered and moaned loudly, the tail flicking inside her and squirming. He was slow and gentle, least the segments catch and tear her very delicate flesh.

“See you suck it, see it enter you. It is the only thing we are jealous of. The only thing we really can’t experience on our own person.”

Cheppu could not speak as her mouth was being dominated. The Meta Cooler’s tongue tasted like licking titanium: Nothing at all. Despite the lack of taste, it was strong, smooth, and knew exactly how to touch every corner of her mouth, making it feel almost as good as the mouth still assaulting her clit.

The tail curled firmly on her g-spot, and she moaned into the Meta Cooler’s mouth, muffling the sound and hopefully hiding the fact they were practically doing this in public. It started to move faster, with more lubrication meant less potential for damage. The stimulation on her clit in conjunction to that was making her reach her peak quickly. Another deep thrust, touching particularly deep made her cum with a squeak.

“Ah so this is what was keeping you.”

The one kissing her pulled away, and Cheppu grinned at Cooler in a dazed way. “They are very rowdy today.” she said, the tail still moving inside her pussy.

“I can see that. Probably leaked off of me. When I saw you in that dress I had to get out of my vessel as soon as possible and have you. I see the guards got you first.”

The tail and lips left her and all three Meta Cooler’s stood, their metal hands grasping her, lifting her legs up.

“By all means have her then.” 

“Right in the hall?” Cooler asked, smirking as wickedly as his brother could.

“You would do it as soon as any of us would.”

“Hmph. Quite right.” He watched as Cheppu lifted her dress with a hand, and her fingers spread herself open. She grinned at him, licking her lips.

“Well? They invited you to join us.”

He practically pounced on her, cock out and entering her. He thrust wildly, and the Meta Cooler’s caressed her skin, The ones holding her up kissed her shoulders and groped her ass, and the one behind her rubbed a breast with one hand, while the other rubbed her clit in quick little circles. She tossed her arms over Cooler’s shoulders, breath hitching with every thrust. “I love you. I love you.”

“And we love you.” a Meta Cooler crooned, his metal teeth sinking into her shoulder and biting. Cheppu yelped, though it only excited her more, her nails scratching at the keratinous armor of Cooler’s bio suit, and his hands dug into her hips, his tail thrashing behind him.

It was a quick affair, but given his passion, he would have more for her later. He came inside her with a groan, head tilting back as the muscles in his neck grew tense. He remained a moment, before pulling out, his cum dripping from her folds. He sank to his knees, and proceeded to eat her out, making her toes curl as he cleaned up his mess.

Finally he pulled away, leaving her unsatisfied. She had not orgasmed a second time, and she desperately wanted to. But that would make things fun later, surely.

“Set her down. We still have a dinner to get to.”

Cheppu was set on shaky legs, the Meta Coolers taking her hands to support her as she found her footing. Cooler wiped his face clean, and once he was tucked back inside his sheath, he held out his arm. Cheppu took it, and leaned on his shoulder as they made their way to the dining hall.

“They are a little jealous of you.” Cheppu said teasingly, ignoring that despite the cleaning she had gotten from his mouth, she was already getting gooey again. She leaned in close to his ear.

“They want the joy of taking me like that too.”

Cooler smirked. “I suppose an upgrade can be arranged. He mused thoughtfully.


End file.
